


Pick One

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Love, Husbands, Leon takes Halloween seriously, M/M, Set after RE6, Yaoi, chris is a dork, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Just a small oneshot of our two favorite men trying to make plans. Chris isn't very helpful. Dorky fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After working on a new chapter to one of my ChrisxLeon's I had this little idea in mind. It's just a simple little story of them that I thought I would share.

“I can’t pick one..” Chris lowered the magazine he was reading, it was one about blades that he had found on the living room table. The man was laying out on the couch as they hung out in their living room. Today was a nice relaxing day, bad weather outside that kept the two of them in.

“Can’t pick what?” Chris asked, watching the other man pace in front of the said table.

“A Halloween costume, I don’t know what to be this year.” Leon replied, he had a magazine in his hands as well, but one filled with Halloween costumes that could be ordered online. “There’s just so many to pick from.”

“How about a spy?” Chris suggest, going back to look at the knife sharpener he was reading about.

“No, that’s kind of dull.. and spy’s don’t even really dress like that..” Leon said with a frown, turning the pages and looking through the magazine for the 10th time. He continued to pace much to Chris’s slight annoyance.

“How about something sexy.” Chris said, looking over at him and watching the agent pause.

“Sexy..?”

“Yeah, you always wear costumes that cover you fully.” Chris watched the blond raise a suspicious well trimmed brow at him.

“Yeah.. cause I look good in them.” Leon stated, pulling a loss string that was sticking out of the blue turtleneck he was wearing.

“You’d look better in less.” Chris said suggestively and smirked at him. Watching those pretty blue eyes narrow at him.

“Chris..”

“Maybe a sexy nurse? Dress and everything. Real short to show off that nice ass of yours.” Chris smirked wider at the annoyed look the younger man gave him. Watching Leon come over and laughing when the blond lightly punched his shoulder.

“Pervert.” Leon said, though his cheeks had a slight pink hue on them.

“Yet you still married me.” Chris sat up and grabbed the blonds wrist, tugging him closer. The blade magazine was tossed onto the table and Leon was pulled onto the older man’s lap. Making him sit sideways on it.

“Come on Chris really, help me out with this.” Leon pleaded, settling comfortably on his husbands lap and leaning his back against the back of the couch.

“Fine fine.” Chris looked down at the Halloween magazine in Leon’s hands, looping his arm around the blond while his free hand started to turn the pages. “You could be a pirate.”

“I was that last year.” Leon muttered, resting his head against the bigger man’s.

“Space pirate.”

“Chris.” Leon rolled his eyes, but still smiled at the weirdness of his husband.

“How about a cowboy?” Chris watched Leon lean away so they could look at each other, the blond giving him another annoyed look. “Sexy sheriff?” He then suggested. Watching his husband lift his eyebrows in surprise.

“Drop the sexy.. but a western sheriff actually sounds really fun.” Leon said, liking the idea. He’d look for a well made sheriff costume and wear that this year. With a kick ass looking cowboy hat, a big trench coat.

“Drop the sexy? Anything you wear is sexy.” Chris stated, grinning at the blush that earned him.

“You don’t have to flirt with me, we are already married.” Leon said, though his smile said otherwise.

“Tch, shut up I’m always going to flirt with you.” Chris lifted his hand to cup Leon’s cheek, smirking at him before pulling the younger man into a kiss. The blond right away returning it and lifting a hand to set it on the man’s shoulder. They kissed for a little while before Leon drew back before it could get to heated.

“You need a costume.” Leon said thoughtfully, his fingers brushing along Chris’s shoulder. He liked when the man wore these tight shirts, showing off all that muscle.

“Why do I need one? Besides I have plenty of old ones to choose from if I really have to.”

“Aw, come on that’s part of the fun.”

“Well I have no ideas.”

“Hm..” Leon looked down at the magazine for a moment before moving his gaze back to the bigger man’s face. “Captain America.”

“What?” Chris barked out a laugh and rested his hand on the agents thigh. “Of all things.. why him?”

“I don’t know, your similar.” Leon replied, shrugging his left shoulder and smiling at him. Blue eyes full of amusement. He couldn’t think of a superhero for himself to be, but it was easy to pick one for the taller man. Chris raised a brow, he didn’t see how they were similar. He also didn’t know how he would feel being dressed in such bright colors.

“Seriously?”

“I’m sure a few people would agree with me.” Leon protested, nearly pouting at him. He thought for a moment then ran his finger along the man’s chest. “Maybe also I want to see you in something tight, that shows off your body. You sure have the muscles to match a superhero.” He said, moving his hand to Chris’s bicep and touching along it.

“Oh really.” Chris nearly purred, leaning in closer to the younger man.

“Yeah, maybe I would find my man in a superhero costume to be really sexy.” Leon said, giving a flirtatious smile. Chris smirked and leaned in to kiss him, this one more deep than the last one.

“I’ll wear red, white and blue if we get a more fun costume for you to wear in the bedroom, after the Halloween party.” Chris bargained, a playful smirk on his lips. Leon blushed at that and huffed a little, honestly this man. “You can be sheriff during the day, and something fun for me at home.”

“Your ridicules.”

“Well Kennedy?”

“Deal.” Leon agreed, laughing softly and wrapping his arms around Chris’s neck.

“I guess that shield is pretty cool.” Chris added with a shrug, making his husband laugh again.

“Sounds like a plan.” Leon said, watching Chris snatch the magazine away and toss it aside. Leon getting the hint and meeting his husband in another kiss. This year sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the Captain America idea on my partner, their fault. Let me know if y'all want more of these little oneshots, I could easily do small requests like this.


End file.
